Heinous Journey
by Yasashii Hime
Summary: Part one of three: Emotions mean nothing to him. Kaname deems them unimportant and a sign of weakness. However, when it comes to Kuran Yuuki, he can't help but remember what it was like to feel. Kaname x Yuuki and Haruka x Juuri


**Disclaimer- **_Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight; I do not._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heinous Journey<em>**

_By: Yasashii Hime_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary (Part One of Three)-<strong> _Emotions mean nothing to him. Kaname deems them unimportant and a sign of weakness. However, when it comes to Kuran Yuuki, he can't help but remember what it was like to feel._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Prologue~<em>**

**Juuri_  
><em>**

"Mummy, what are you doing?" a young girl around the age of five asks, her huge, innocent, hazel eyes staring curiously at her parent. She has shoulder-length, sepia-coloured hair that are tied in pigtails. The child is wearing a simple, cream-coloured dress that reaches just below her knees; a pair of white socks and black shoes accompanying her appearance. A pink rabbit is clutched between her arms protectively.

The mother jumps in surprise, completely startled with her daughter's sudden arrival. The woman, presumably in her mid-twenties, stares at the little girl in anxiety. "N—Nothing you should be concerned about, Yuuki. Mummy's just doing her work, okay?" Juuri utters shakily, laughing nervously as Yuuki continued to stare at her with the same curiosity burning in those eyes.

"Mummy's working?" Yuuki tilts her head to one side to show her confusion, then wanders her orbs to the figure lying on the table before them. "What kind of work is Mummy doing?" Yuuki attempts to poke the unconscious person on the cheek, but Juuri hurriedly clasps her tiny hand in hers, cringing when she noticed what she had done.

"Um. . .You see, Yuuki, it's something very important. Perhaps I'll tell you when you're a little older, okay?" Juuri shoots her an uncomfortable smile, running an elegant hand through her curly, brown locks that is a couple of shades lighter in comparison to her daughter. Juuri's maroon eyes silently pleads Yuuki to leave, but the child doesn't seem to get the message.

"Hmm," the younger Kuran hums softly, eyeing the picturesque boy on the table. He seems older than her by a few years—perhaps an estimate of two or three, Yuuki supposes. The lad's hair colour is burnt umber; the colour of his eyes unknown as his eyelids cover them. A few messy strands of his fringe shrouds most of his upper features. The boy's complexion is fairly pale, but Yuuki is not sure if his whole body is the same shade for the blanket placed just below his chest hides the rest. There is a very foreign liquid—a dark crimson which somehow smells heavenly—running from the lad's forehead and spilling on the cream table underneath him.

Unknowingly, Yuuki's eyes begins to turn bright: her hazel eyes slowly becoming red as if tainted with blood. Her throat starts to ache little by little, albeit she doesn't know the reason why. Just seeing that delicious crimson liquid, Yuuki wonders if it will taste as good as it smells. _Is it sweet like a candy? Or will it be sweeter? I want to taste it. . ._

Noticing a sudden change with her daughter's behaviour, Juuri glances at Yuuki in alert, momentarily ignoring the operating equipments she has placed on the table. When her maroon eyes meets Yuuki's clouded red ones, Juuri's heart begins to race and panic overwhelms her. _Too soon. . .Too soon, _the woman's mind chants repeatedly whilst finding a method to calm her daughter down. _This isn't supposed to happen for another four years! _she screams inwardly, praying that what she is speculating is not true.

"Yuuki," Juuri utters almost desperately, her eyes reflecting unconcealed fear—not for her own wellbeing but fear for her child. "Yuuki, stop it." Juuri kneels in front of the sepia-haired toddler, clutching her small shoulders lightly yet warningly. She starts shaking Yuuki's body gently, attempting to snap her out of the trance she is held captive.

_Her desire for blood is too early; Yuuki shouldn't indulge in such sinful crimes at an early age._

After a few hasty shakes, Yuuki's eyes returns to their original colour. She blinks at her mother, confusion written across her face. Yuuki has no recollection of what has happened to her. All she could remember was marvelling the foreign substance running along the unknown boy's body, Yuuki utters truthfully when asked. Other than that, there is nothing more she could say.

Juuri releases the breath she hasn't been aware of holding, her pale hands shaking slightly from her earlier fright. She is still a little worried, Juuri admits, because it would appear that Yuuki is finally taking some unwanted interest in blood—this inspires Juuri to get her daughter out of the room all the more.

"Your daddy," the brunette murmurs lightly, caressing Yuuki's cheek fondly, "will be home soon. Why don't you wait for him in the sitting room? Mummy still has to do something, so. . .Please?" A small smile soon appears on Juuri's smooth face, feeling glad when the child complies to her request. Yuuki leaves the room obediently but not before apologising to her mother for disrupting her in the middle of an important task.

Juuri slowly stands up, still smiling fondly at the place her daughter is last seen. She sighs heavily, turning her attention to the even-breathing young man on the operating table. "It's time to get back to work, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** I couldn't keep the promise I told myself: about not publishing another fan fiction until one of my works ends. Putting that matter aside, this will be a Haruka x Juuri and Kaname x Yuuki version of _Discarded Humanity_. I really planned the aforementioned piece to be mainly YuMe, but the manga inspired me to write something ZeKi.

Anyway, this fan fiction will be different from the others I'm working because this doesn't centre with only one character but _more_. Think of _Durarara!_ and you will get what I mean.

Please do share your thoughts with me regarding this fan fiction by leaving a review. I want to hear (or read) your opinions._  
><em>


End file.
